


The Place Between Sleep And Awake

by hpfreak123q



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpfreak123q/pseuds/hpfreak123q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina said she could change Emma's memories, but she could do nothing to change her dreams.<br/>Happens a few days before “NYC Serenade”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I believe that even when magic takes memories from people, they can remember what they've lost in their dreams or at least vague emotions and faces, especially those you have a strong connection to, even more so with True Love. I back up this claim from Emma's look of almost recognition when Hook showed up in “New York City Serenade”, also how quickly Mary Margaret and David were able to fall for each other despite the curse.

Emma came home one night with Henry She had taken him to the zoo and it had gotten entirely too late for them to stay out on a school night. It was a cool evening, and Henry rushed into their apartment behind her, anxious to get to his game console.

“Nuh uh mister, time to get ready for bed,” she told him.

He pouted at her and moaned, “Moooooom.”

“It's a school night, kid. Teeth and pajamas, pronto!” Emma said making a whirling gesture to the hall that contained both rooms.

After Henry was tucked away in bed, she began her own nightly ritual. Her hair was placed into her usual messy bun, her teeth brushed, and all of her dishes were washed,

She settled into her full sized bed, pulling her comforter over her shoulder contentedly. The last thing she saw was her alarm clock, the red letters marking the time.

It seemed to happen as soon as her eyes closed.

A face formed in her dreamscape, cutting through the white smoke of dream she had fallen into. It was a woman's round face. She was smiling. Her eyes were kind, filled with tears of joy, and with lips as red as the rose and hair as black as the raven.

Where did /that/ phrasing come from?

Another face formed next to hers. It was a strong male's face with a square jaw and slightly crinkling emerald eyes. His hair seemed to be the exact shade that curtained Emma's face every morning in the mirror. His arm wrapped protectively around the shoulders of the first woman's face. He smiled at her too.

The next face to appear beside them was a harsher one, but for some reason, one that she cared about. Dark black hair, cool calculating eyes, and blood red lips pursed, trying to hide the happiness she had at seeing Emma again appeared. Her hand was placed gently on Henry's shoulder. Emma watched in fascination as Henry looked at her with familial love in his eyes.

Another male face, weather beaten and cold eyes, graying hair, and thin, almost cruel lips appeared beside the harsher one. Which was almost tempered by the next face that immediately appeared, kind understanding eyes, long brown hair and pink lips that were made for telling the truth. They held hands, and only the woman smiled at her.

Clasped in the elder man's other hand was the shoulder of a man she already knew. Neal. He held his hands in his pockets grinning at her.  
Something in Emma's mind whispered, “Family.”

But that couldn't be right.

Emma was an orphan. She didn't know her family. And she certainly didn't want to see Neal ever again.

She watched all these people she was sure she had never met wave at her in varying degrees of joy.

Then suddenly, apart from the group of people, another face began to form.

Hair jet black as the darkest night appeared above crystal blue eyes. Eyes that were usually made for piercing an enemy looked at her with such warmth, her heart almost couldn't bear it. A black eyebrow raised slightly, as a boyish smile appeared beneath an elegant nose. His full pink lips looked to be forming her name as he stuck out a hand with several rings on it, the other tucked playfully behind him. Almost as if he was asking her to dance.

A pain so sharp Emma almost woke, tore through her heart at the sight of all the people who were there for her.

The dark haired man's eyebrows knitted in concern as he walked forward to try and comfort her, but the closer he got, the worse the pain became.

Just as he was about to grab her hand, it looked as if he were trapped behind a glass barrier. He stared at it in confusion before tapping on it. He looked at Emma and grew frantic. He yelled to the people behind him and they rushed forward, trying to get to her, trying to help alleviate the pain she was in. They beat on the invisible glass to no avail.  
Emma fell to her knees, and so did the man with black hair. He flattened his hand on the glass and looked into her eyes.

“There's not a day that will go by that I won't think of you,” he whispered.

It wasn't until she saw a glint next to him in the shape of what could only be described as a silver hook did Emma awake with a gasp.

The rest of the morning, try as she might, she could not remember anything from her dream, only knowing that it had taken a long time to get her heart back under control from it's constant attempts to jump out of her chest.

Eventually, she shrugged it off. It was a dream, and she had better things to do.

 

 


	2. Falling Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, in dreams, it's the only place where you can be yourself. And sometimes, if you're very lucky, dreams can be shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little more Captain Swan related.  
> I wrote this with "Falling Stars" by David Archuleta in the background. Also goes well with "Swan Lake" if you're not into that.  
> I did picture a "Swan Lake" like scene when I pictured the setting, if that helps.

It was another few weeks before Emma was allowed herself to dream again.

It was dark, the sky above her, a midnight blue with stars twinkling above her. She found herself in a similarly shaded dress that drifted around midcalf. She looked around, trying to find out where she was. The only thing she could see was a starlit lake and a white marble gazebo not far from where she stood. When she stepped onto the platform, she heard a gentle cough from behind her. She turned quickly to see who had followed her.

It was the same dark haired man that she only remembered in her dreams. However, he looked different this time. His features were all the same, but instead of wearing leather from head to toe, he was dressed in a sea blue uniform. It looked as if he was in a navy man’s formal wear, as if he was trying to impress her.

He smiled at her, soft and warm, as he stepped within arms reach of her. His hand was held out for her, and hesitantly she took it. He pulled her close, his hand clasping gently around hers, his other arm wrapping around her waist. She looked at him surprised until she heard music coming from seemingly nowhere. He nodded at her encouragingly, his warm contented smile still gracing his features, and her head fell gently on his chest somewhere over his heartbeat, her other hand coming up to rest on his shoulder, and they started to dance together.

“You're quite the accomplished dancer, princess,” she heard his voice rumble from within his chest.

“Maybe it's because I have a good partner,” she found herself replying.

She smiled as she heard the chuckle vibrate into her cheek that prompted her to nuzzle closer into the cloth separating their flesh.

Emma could hardly explain this feeling that was washing over her as she and this tall dark stranger danced. The feeling in her chest seemed to be a pleasantly burning fire, not scorching, but giving light and happiness. It was warm and safe, none of the usual warning bells went off in her head. She had never met him, and yet, the trust she seemed to have for this man appeared to be almost boundless. Emma had never been so comfortable with someone she didn't know

She liked the way her hand felt in his, so she moved her fingers to brush over the roughened skin. She heard his small intake of breath.

She lifted her face from it's comfortable position, to look into his too blue eyes. She smiled as he placed a chaste kiss onto her forehead.

“Who are you?” she asked.

She saw a flash of hurt in his eyes, but still his smile remained.

“Do I trust you?” she said.

He raised a perfect ebony brow, “Do you?”

She was silent for a beat, listening to the sound of their steps as they continued their dance.

“Have we met before?” she changed tact.

“Have we?” he teased.

She made a noise, “Are you always so frustrating?”

He smirked at her, “Only for you, love.”

The smirk on his face sparked a vague memory of past emotions, and she gasped, “We have met before!”

His lips curled upwards, almost triumphant, “We have?”

“I recognize that stupid smirk, and I remember wanting to always wipe it off your face,” she snarked at him.

“Really?” he said, with a small scrunch to his nose.

Their footsteps had stilled at that moment.

The hand resting on his shoulder trailed to the hair at the nape of his neck, and she affirmed, “Really.”

And that was all the warning her mystery man got before she pushed harshly on his neck, pulling him down enough for her lips to crash against his.

His mouth was surprisingly soft and warm. She couldn't deny the jolt of electricity that swept through her at the contact. She nipped at his bottom lip, coaxing a sharp intake of breath out of him. She took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, her tongue sweeping into his mouth, taking everything her handsome stranger had to give. She felt the corners of his lips curl up slightly, letting her have control of the kiss for a while. He released her other hand to bury it into her golden curls, anchoring her face close to his. Her arm corded around his neck to join the first.

When she pulled back slightly to get her breath back, their lips still touched.

“Emma,” he whispered.

For some reason, her name on his lips made her heart clench. She closed her eyes tightly against the sudden burning there. She moved her face away from his a little more so she could purse her lips.

His face followed hers, his breath hot on her cheeks, “What's wrong?”

“I can't remember you. I feel like I should, but I can't,” she told him, proud that her voice sounded a lot steadier than she felt.

She tried to pull away from him, but he didn't release his hold on her.

“It's alright, Swan. You're not supposed to,” he told her.

“Why not?” she cried, a cursed tear escaped her eyes. She pushed harder away from him, and this time he released her. But before she could angrily wipe the traitor tear, he beat her to it. His finger trailed over her cheek, tracing the track it had made. She stared at the tender expression on his face, waiting for his response.

“Because it simply cannot be,” he said sadly.

“I miss you. I don't even know you, and I miss you so much,” she blurted out.

He smiled sadly at her, only one corner of his lips curling upwards.

“How can I miss you if you're right here?” she asked.

“Because you know when you awaken, you'll forget. When you open your eyes, all of this will be gone,” he said, his voice cracking a little, his eyes shining slightly, as if it hurt him just as much as it hurt her.

Another tear slipped down Emma's cheek, this time it was left unchecked.

“Make me remember,” she begged.

“I can't,” he told her brokenly.

“Then kiss me,” she demanded.

He looked at her for a moment before he surged forward and captured her lips with his, cupping her face gently. His thumb trailed over the apple of her cheek as he kissed her deeply, almost as if he was trying to brand the memory of his lips on hers.

“You're so beautiful, Emma,” he whispered against the kiss.

She let out a whimper.

And suddenly he was gone, disappeared into thin air.

Emma Swan woke up abruptly, tears still flowing down her cheeks.

 

 

Worlds away, with an entire universe between them, Killian Jones woke much the same way, alone, in a cold inn bed, from the same exact dream. The only difference, he remembered everything.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is curious, this is sort of what I pictured Emma's dress to look like.  
> http://www.onlinepromdress.com/upfile/Prom%20Dresses/2013%20Prom%20Dresses/Beaded%20Brooch%20Halter%20Royal%20Blue%20Prom%20Dresses.jpg


End file.
